1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a unified control switch module for vehicles and, more particularly, to a unified control switch module for vehicles, in which a waterproof pad is coupled to a printed circuit board, thus not only preventing a malfunction or breakdown cause by inflow of water from occurring but also reducing manufacturing costs.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, a unified control switch unit is mounted on the indicator cover 1 of a vehicle according to the type of the vehicle.
The unified control switch unit includes a dial and buttons mounted around the dial. A printed circuit board, which receives signals generated by the dial and the buttons, is mounted to the lower surface of the unified control switch unit.
As shown in FIG. 1B, switches 12, which are contacts, and light-emitting elements 14 are mounted on the printed circuit board 10.
Typically, the switches and light-emitting elements are not coated because such a coating may deteriorate driver's feeling of manipulating the unified control switch unit and change the color of the light-emitting elements 14. However, when water flows into the printed circuit board 10 due to user's carelessness, the influx water can cause an abnormality in the switches and/or the light-emitting elements, resulting in a malfunction or breakdown of the control switch module. One approach to solve this problem was to coat the printed circuit board 10 with urethane or acrylic material using a spray method.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.